Lost Soul
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: Jessie survives the Sector seven plate collaps. Now she faces a greater foe....Her own past.
1. Chapters 1&2

Lost Soul  
  
As Jessie lie wounded on the grating she looked up to the plate knowing that if Cloud  
failed it would be the last thing she ever saw. She thought about Biggs who was  
in the same situation as herself, and wedge who had already passed on. Like so many   
Avalanche members before him. She thought about all the people she had killed.   
Knowing that most of them were just doing their job. She wondered if what she had   
done was worth her own revnege on Shinra for what had happened to her so long ago.  
The answer was a clear and resounding NO. This, she beleived, was her punnishment.  
  
"God If you're there, I know I stopped believing in you a long time ago  
but if you're still willing to listen thn please forgive me for the sins I have   
committed." Jessie thought to herself as the first rubble fromt he explosion began to  
dislodge adn crash down arond her. Then the plate itself came crashing down.   
  
Just before the ruble consumed her Jessie saw Cloud and the otheres escaping.   
  
"at least Shinra will be brought to justice" was the last thing she thought  
before everything went black.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything was dark. But this hurt too much to be Heaven, and not nearly enough  
to be Hell. Jessie could feel something had pinned her down. In the darkness  
she could hear Barret and Cloud. "Their all dead. DAMN. DAMN SHINRA! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL.  
GOD DAMN IT!" She heard Barret yell then afew minutes of his gun firing wildly in  
anger. Then silence. "Come on Barret. This isn't over yet. We have to make Shinra  
pay." She heard cloud say followed by thier footsteps away. "NO I'M ALIVE!  
PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYONE COME HELP ME! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BARRET! COME BACK!"  
She Cried but no one answered. She looked around her for a light source. But all  
was darkness. All was silence.   
  
"Is this all that my life has lead to? To slowly let my life flicker out  
in the darkness. DAMN YOU GOD! You never gave me a chance at life. Just one  
tragedy after another. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHY LET SHINRA TAKE CONTROLL!"  
She yelled if nothing else than to break the silence which was overly abundant.  
  
From there the hours passed. No sound. No light. No human companionship.  
Just Jessie, her thoughts, and a cold hearted God who's tears long ago froze to his  
face. "This can't be how it all ends. God....Are you still listening.   
If you really are allmighty then can't you get me out of here? Mabey  
I lived the wrong way. Mabey that's why you punnished me all my life.  
If you hate me I understand. But is it too late to say I'm sorry? To ask  
for a second chance? I'm just a human after all. Whether you like it or not  
we make mistakes. When we screw up we screw up big time. You made us   
that way so why can't you take a little responsibillity and give me   
the chance I deserve. ............................................  
...................................................................  
........Who am I kidding. You're not really there. I'm just trying  
to keep myself company. Trying to convince myself that I'm not dying  
alone here in the cold silent darkness....."  
  
Jessie heard something above begin to crack. "Good  
now it's finally over." She thought beleiveing the ruble would  
surely fall in on her. But instead a hole opened above her.  
and light began pouring in. Even if it was nothing but small   
flickering street lights it still blinded her. Still it was   
Welcome. "HEY you down there. Are you alive?" Said someone  
above. "I'm alive! I'M HERE! Are you here to help?"  
Jessie replied.  
"Well uhm.... I didn't exactly volunteer but I guess so.  
Can you climb out?" "I'm cought under something. I can't  
......Wait don't go away!" "Don't worry I'm still here.  
I'll come down and get you."  
  
The Man whom had spoke to Jessie began to climb down.  
She could just make out a sillouhett. He seemed pretty  
healthy. She couldn't make out any facial features thought.  
He reached around trying to get his bearings in the limmited   
lighting. His hand touched Jessies face and ran over her shoulders  
and down her side and legs. "Well I can tell that you're probably in  
one piece." He said to her. "That's good to hear. I wasn't   
really thinking about it at the time." "HYUNG! I can't lift this   
by myself." He said searching around some more before pulling loose a   
piece of pipe. "Now you push while I pry at this. and Mabey we  
Can get this off. Ready One two THREE" Their combined effort  
loosened the rubble pinning Jessie down and with one mighty heave  
pushed it away. "Can you move?" The still unidentified Man  
asked. "I think I ca...AAAAGH OOOWWW!" Jessie reallized that  
now that the weight holding her had been removed how badly   
injured she really was. She rolled on her side and curled into  
a ball writhing in agony before losing conciousness.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She's coming to" Said a different voice. As Jessie's  
eyes opened they were again assaulted by this time even brighter light.  
She looked around to see some blurry faces. She hadn't yet adjusted to the  
light. Then the pain of her injuries returned but it was dulled  
by the anesthesia. Jessie by now had pieced toether that she was in a hospital.  
"You're quite fortunate. You were one of only a handfull of survivors  
from the sector seven plate collapse. God must have been on your side."  
The doctor said with a smile. Jessie could hear a weelchair   
squeek as it approached. "This is the young man who pulled you out.  
Impressive that he did what he did even with his injrries.   
He was injured almost as badly as you were. Cut, bludgened,  
burned, shot, and aparently having fallen from some hight up structure."  
"Hello, My name is Reno." He siad. "Reno......The TURK! YOU'RE  
THE ONE WHO PLANTED THAT BOMB IN THE FIRST PLACE." Jessie Yelled.  
"Wait I remember you now. You're an avalance member." They   
Both tred to get up and fight but both fighters immediately halted  
by the pain of their injuries. There was a moment of bitter  
silence. Then for sme reason they both found they couldn't do anything  
but laugh at their situation. The doctor still in the room looked  
rather confused. Jessie Smiled "Hey turk, ever heard of a hairbrush?"  
Reno smirked himself and replied "You should talk. You Dress like  
a boy." Jessie became suddenly silent. "Oh struck a nerve did I?"  
Reno said mockingly. "Alright that's enough you two. Serioulsy   
I'd think a couple of people who barely escaped death together would  
get along a littel better." The doctor said sending for the nurse to seperate them.  
Of course in a crowded hospital in an overpopulated city meant little  
more than beds seperated by a curtain. "Heartless Corporat sell out."  
"Get a job." While they were recovering the childish namecalling   
continued.   
  
Days passed. Eventually converstion became more cival.  
"When I said you looked like a boy......I'm sorry. But really  
why did it bother you so much?" Reno asked "I'd really rather  
not talk about it." Jessie responded. "Well we're both gonna   
be here a while so why not talk about something. It'd be boring  
just sitting here. You don't really seem as bad as they made   
Avalanche out to be. Why'd you join anyway." "I'd still rather  
not talk about it. But if it makes you feel any better. I guess  
you Shinra aren't so bad either. But I still can't forgive you  
for planting that bomb." "HEY I WAS JUST DOING MY JOB! I'm  
sure you've killed a few good people while you were just following  
orders yourself." "I believed in something. You just care about your  
next paycheck." "I believe in more than that. I belive in the turks.  
Because no matter what happens we're fammily." "...........Like....  
Avalance. Are we really so different after all?" "See  
this is what it's like. I may not support everything Shinra   
does but I beleive in the people I work with. Ideals are nice  
but they dont' cheer you up when your sad. Keep you company when  
you're lonely and especially don't go drinking with you."  
"I .....see what you mean." "Speaking of people what do you  
plan to do when you're out of here? Going back to avalanch I suppose."  
"No I don't think so. I need some time to get my head together.   
I think I'll lay low for a while. I guess I'll find some place to stay."  
"Well I'm going to be going back into active duty as soon as I'm out  
of here and I'll need some one to watch my apartment. Mabey  
you could stay there." "Well I kind of feel uncomfortable."  
"Get over it. Don't look a gift hoarse in the mouth okay."  
"Well if you insist."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well here it is. It'll be a few more days before I leave so  
I'll stay here and help you get settled in." Said Reno  
Holding the door for Jessie as she entered. "I've been layed   
up so long the first thing I want to do is take a shower."  
"Uhm...Okay. I guess since what you had before you were admitted to the hospital  
isn't in that good a shape then you can borrow some of my clothes." Reno replied  
with a slight blush. "Thanks. You know you're so nice to me. Especially for   
a Shinra." Jessie said looking him in the eyes. "Wait a minute....."  
She siad with a look of realization on her face. "come to think of it this is  
the first time I've ever gotten a good close up look at you. You look very  
familliar. Like someone I knew befor I joined avalance. But you've  
grown too much for me to recognize you." "Come to think of it I remember you  
form somewhere too. Do you think we knew each other before this whole  
Avalanche thing got started?" Reno replied. "Mabey just and aquaintance.  
If I knew you any better I would have remembered." "Yeah probably nothing."  
  
Reno Directed Jessie to the shower and closed the door behind her.  
Jessie Felt a little strange living in the home of her one time enemy.  
and even a little guilty for it. As thought she had betrayed her friends.  
But Not as bad as she thought she should have felt. perhaps it's  
bcause she never really beleived all of Avalanche's ideals of saving the   
planet. All she cared about was revenge against shinra. So if she  
could find it in her heart to forgive even one of them then mabey   
it wasn't really wrong at all. She stepped in the shower, discarding  
her singed and torn clothing, and turned the water on. She sat down  
lettig the water run over her messy hair and down her face.   
She looked down at her body and sighed remembering what Reno  
said. "You dress like a boy" But but better, she thought, to  
dress like a boy than to become the stereotype of women dominant  
in midgar like Tifa. She always considered Tifa a friend but  
at the same time detested that she so easilly let herself fall   
victim to social pressures and the prevailing attitudes of the  
Shinra. Jessie Knew that Tifa wasn't the slut she looked like  
and it was wrong that she never deffended herself from the accusations  
that were made toward her. But no wonder Cloud liked Tifa better.  
At least he could tell that she was a girl at first glance.   
Jessie continued to think about her appearance. Why she chose  
to look this way. Was it really that she protested against the   
prevailing attitudes of society? Or was she just putting up  
a deffensive wall. So no one would treat her like a "Mere girl."  
Hoping to avoid the all to common catcalling that any other   
girl her age would recieve. Mabey it was just a wish to   
be treated as an equal rather than just the object of mens  
desires.   
  
Looking at herself again, with the dirt and grime  
washing away to reveal her smooth young skin she kept thinking.  
She rejected he femininity for one reason only. To make sure  
what happened to her would never happend again. "I was a  
defenseless kid then. Now I'm strong. I'm a fighter now and   
I can protect myself so why do I still do this. Am I really  
so afraid of men that I won't even let myself achnowledge  
any feelings I have. Am I really so afraid that it could  
happen again that I'd be willing to destroy any chance I   
have of ever falling in love. I always preffered that men be afraid  
of me. That way they wouldn't ever try to hurt me, much less   
be attracted to me. But I have my safety at what cost?"  
  
Reno knocked on the door and thrust his hand through holding  
a spare set of clothes. For a moment Fear shot up Jessies spine but  
she then relaxed when the door again closed. "I'm here  
at my most voulnerable and he was compleatly trustworthy.  
I was in panic for absolutely no reason. Mabey I was wrong all  
this time." Jessie thought to herself.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of part 1  
  
Now if you're wondering what the hell that was it  
was based on Jessie from FF7. I always like the character and I was pissed that  
square never gave her any backstory even thought she had a much better personality  
than tifa. SO I decided to write her into this fanfic that fits in perfectly to   
FF7s plot line without being intrusive as to explore Jessie' character more deeply.  
  
Now for those of you who don't remember her. BITE ME!  
  
If you are one of the few who actually thought she WAS a guy. play the   
game again and this time PAY ATTENTION! there'll be a test on this later.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lost soul  
part 2  
  
Jessie stepped out of the shower after thuroughly drying herself, leaving her hair  
a bit damp as Reno aparently didn't own a hairdryer, picked up the clothes he had left for  
her. It was a turk uniform like the one Reno wore. They were a bit faded. Probably  
one of Reno's older suits chosen bacuse of it's smaller size. Jessie dawning  
the outfit realized that they were still a bit big for her. The pants hung  
low on her hips but that was covered by the exessively long untucked shirt and jacket.   
The sleeves concealed her hands.   
  
Jessie stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the living room  
where Reno was watching TV. He looked over to Jessie as she entered the room  
proceeded to laugh so heartilly that her fell off of his couch. "WHAT?"  
Jessie asked rhetoricly knowing very well that he was laughig at her  
hillarious appearance. "If Tseng ever saw this I'd never hear the end of it."  
Reno said catching his breath. "Hey, can I help it if you're a bit on  
the chubby side." Jessie Responded "WHAT! I'll have you know I am the  
ideal weight for my height. Besides, you're too skinny anyway.   
You look kind of like I did when I first joined th turks."  
"I suppose that was supposed to be a compliment" "Well how  
I would have looked if I were an overly skinny girl who dresses  
like a boy." Jessie went silent and took an angry look.  
"Oops. I guess I shouldn't have said that.   
Come one come all behold Reno the man with no tact."  
Said reno. Jessie couldn't help but giggle a bit   
at his joke.   
  
"That's better. Come on sit down and let's zone out in front  
of the idiot box." Said Reno in refference to the TV and  
patting the seat next to him on the couch offeringit to Jessie.  
She took a moment to decide seeming a little nurvose about  
it at first but let go of her paranoia and accepted.  
Hours passed as they were bombarded by plot lines  
that had been done a thousand times over and   
commercials for every product imaginable and a   
few compleatly unimaginable.   
  
Reno turned his attention from the TV  
when he felt something on his shoulder. Jessie  
had fallen asleep and was leaning against him.  
"Hmmm. She's kind of cute when she's not trying to  
kill me. Why am I being so nice to her. I'm the  
one who nearly killed her in the first place.  
I wasn't thinking about how pretty she was in the  
heat of battle. Just about getting the job done.  
It's nice that we can get along. Mabey the  
whole world would be better if they could see us.  
Well, I don't want to wake her. Not the first   
time I've fallen asleep in front of the TV."Reno thought  
to himself.  
  
The test pattern comes on. "God how  
does she sleep through that annoying beep?"  
Reno turned the TV off with the remote.  
With the light of the TV extinguished the  
room went dark. "So peacefull now. No one could tell  
just by lookin at her that she was a fighter. That  
she ever killed anyone. That she and I only  
a few weeks ago were at each other's throughts  
for no reason at all."  
  
----------------------close scene------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later Black clouds block any evidence that the sun is  
rising. Rain pours on this dreary morning in midgar.   
Raindrops beat on the upper plate and on the windows of Reno's appartment.  
Jessie stirs just a little but never fully waking before settling back down.  
This awakens Reno. He looks over to his VCR. The clock simply blinks   
twelve insistantly. The sun, or rather lack there of, gives no indication  
of the time either. Reno looks over to find Jessie still asleep on his  
shoulder. He pulls his arm free to check his watch, coaxing a   
quiet mumble from Jessie. "Eight AM. Damn I'm late!" Reno says.  
The noise awakens Jessie. "Hhhh? R.....Reno.....I....I..."Jessie stutters.  
"What's wrong" Reno asked not understanding about Jessie's particular   
phobia. She had a look of panic in her eyes. Reno couldn't have  
known that she had never been that close to a man since......  
"Hey Jessie, I was just thinking you're kind of cute when you're  
not trying to kill me." Said Reno having no idea how deep a chord he  
had struck. Jessie froze for a moment turning very pale.   
Then brought her hand back and delivered what with any normal  
girl would have been a slap across the cheek. But Jessie  
was no ordinary girl. She instead delivered a left hook squarely to Reno's  
jaw with enough strength to knock him over the back of the couch.   
  
Reno got up rubbing his jaw with a look of total surprize on his face.  
Jessie stepped back still looking very pale and shocked herself. She  
rubbed her now sore hand. "What? Why'd you do that" Reno asked still  
very shocked. "I.....I.....don't....." Jessie without finnsihing the sentance  
rushes out the door into the pouring rain. "What? Ah, how did I get  
tied up with such a crazy girl?" Reno asks himself while   
rushing out the door in persuit of Jessie.  
  
"JESSIE" Reno calls searching for her. Some people on the  
street stop to take notice before contiuing about their business while   
others take no notice at all. "JESSIE COME BACK!"  
  
Water splasehs against Jessie's legs as she runs throught the water  
soaked streets and alleaywas. Not looking where she's going  
she runs into someone. They hold their grond while Jessie falls to the ground.  
She looks up to see a stroung man with long hair wearing a turk   
uniform. "You, I know you. You're an avalance member" He says.  
Jessie begins to turn around and run but the long haired turk   
grabs and restrains her. "WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU WEARING   
A TURK UNIFORM" He questions her. "Tseng wait!" Yells Reno running  
into the alley. "Reno, do you know something about this girl?"  
Tseng asks. "It's alright. She's with me." Reno replies.   
"Shees Reno. I know the whims of the heart can't be helped and  
all but she's an Avalance member for crying out loud."  
"No it's not like that at all. She's not even with Avalance   
anymore. Just trust me okay. Please don't tell anyone about this."  
"It's alright Reno. Turks don't rat on each other. Here if you're  
so worried about this girl you'd best get her inside. She doesn't  
look so well. How long has she been out here anyway?"  
  
Reno just now realizes that Jessie has turned pale again  
and is staring blankly into space. She doesn't even seem  
to take notice of what's going on around her. "Huh? It's  
only been a few minutes. You couldn't be sick already."  
Says Reno turning his attention toward Jessie. "If you want  
my advice I think it looks more like shock. I must have   
frightened her" "Frightened nothing, you scared her senseless."  
"I see. This seems to mean a lot to you so I'll cover for you  
for a little while but you are expected back at work now."  
Tseng hands Reno his umbrella and begins to walk away.  
"Tseng...."says Reno making Tseng look back a moment.   
"Thanks man."Reno says in gratitude not only for the Umbrella  
but for everything. Reno always knew he could count on   
Tseng. Tseng nods and walks off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reno takes Jessie back inside his apartment. She  
still only seems half aware of what's going on.   
Reno directs Jessie to sit down in a chair and she complies.  
"Damn. You're soaking wet now. If you stay in that   
you really are going to be sick. Now don't go hitting me again."  
Says Reno reaching for Jessie. However his request goes  
unanswerd for as soon as he undoes the top button of her  
shirt Jessie becomes fully aware once more and finds  
her right hook directly oposite the previous blows point of   
impact on Reno's jaw. "OW! If this keeps up I'll be back  
on the injured list before I can put in one day of work."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Reno. It's sort of a reflex. I should have  
told you before. I really don't like for people to touch me."  
Jessie says. "Don't like? I'd say you downright despise it.  
But listen to me. You're going to get sick if you don't get out  
of those wet clothes. You need to change okay." Reno says  
with his voice going from a sarcastic into a more serious tone.  
"Okay." Jessie replies. "Well since we already saw what  
a dissaster you going out in public dressed as a turk can be   
I'll go out and buy you something new while you dry off. Is  
that alright?" Jessie paused for a moment almost dreading  
the possibille outcome of leaving herself at the mearcy  
of Reno's fashion sense but not wanting to argue she nodded  
in agreance and proceeded into the next room.  
  
Jessie heard the outside door open then shut  
indicating that Reno had left. "you need to change okay"  
She rembered Reno saying. Reno had no idea how right he was.  
  
Later Reno returned. "Man that dress maker guy almost  
had a coronary when I asked him to make something for a  
girl who dresses like a boy. What did he mean by 'they just  
keep coming' anayway?" Reno mumbles to himself.   
He walks over to the room Jessie was waiting to change in and knocks   
on the door. "Jessie, I'm back. I brought you something to wear.........  
.....Jessie?" Reno's querry brings no response.   
He places his ear to the door hearing a fiant whimpering   
sound. "Jessie? What's wrong? Are you crying?"   
"No I'm not. I don't cry." Jessie finally responds.  
"Then what's that soun......" Reno stops in mid sentance.  
"Knock it off moron. Are you trying to screw things up even  
more?" Reno thinks to himself. "Okay you're right.   
Must have been my imagination. I'll just leave this  
on the doorknob for you. Look I have to get going.   
I'll be leaving the city. So keep an eye on the place while   
I'm gone." There is silence for a few moments.   
Reno begins to turn away. "Reno, I just wanted to say,  
thank you. and......I know you'll be fighting some friends  
of mine, but now I consider you my friend as well.   
So...........please come back safely. Promise me  
that alright. I don't want to lose any more friends."  
"I promise." With that Reno leaves for God knows where  
leaving Jessie to watch his apartment.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a few minutes had passed and Jessie was sure the coast  
was clear she opened the door still having a blanket wrapped   
around her for good measure. She grabbed the garment Reno had  
left for her and darted back in the door closing it securely.  
She layed it out on the floor in front of her. It was  
a simple sleeveless blue dress with a just slightly darker colored  
short sleeved jacket. Nothing too lavish but Jessie still  
felt a bit odd about it. She simply didn't wear  
things like that. Not since that day all those years ago.  
That day, that one solitary event that changed everything.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
end of part2  
oops looks like I'm running over a bit. I had planned for this only  
to be two parts long. But there's so much material that it now  
seems there's going to be a third. best not to rush it.  
what do you think? send your letters calling for my   
IP to kick me off the net to vmaggus@hotmial.com 


	2. Chapters 3&4

Lost Soul   
part 3  
By: Fragraham Lincon.  
  
"Well, it is comfortable" said Jessie looking at  
her reflection as she wore the blue dress Reno had given her.   
She glanced to both sides quickly out to make sure no one  
was looking even though she knew Reno's apartment was empty, more out  
of habit than anything else, then twirled around in front of the mirror  
getting a full look at herself. It was something overly "girlish"  
that normally she wouldn't do. But then again she hadn't been  
acting much like herself lately anyway.  
  
Jessie looked down at her knuckles which were a bit   
bruised and sore from the hard right hook she gave Reno.  
"I didn't mean to hit him. I guess some part deep down inside  
of me was afraid that it would happen again even if I know in my  
mind that he would never.........I'm thinking about this too much.   
No wonder I can't just be normal."  
  
Time passes. As the weeks go by Jessie settles into  
her new life. But even with a new peaceful life made further   
enjoyable by Shinra's preoccupation outside of Midgar, she still  
feels out of place.   
  
It's a dreary day as usual. The sky is overcast as it  
usually is. Even on the upper plate of Midgar the sun is  
a rare sight. Dark clouds alwas seem to loom over the city.   
Reno's apartment sits on the second story of it's building.  
Jessie stands on the fire escape looking down on the street below.  
People go about their daily lives never giving thought to the  
world around them. The world that Barret and Cloud was at this   
very moment fighting to save weather they knew it or not.  
The world that Biggs and Wedge had sacrificed themselves to   
protect. Jessie wondered about them. Whom had they met,  
and what had happened in their grand adventure since she   
had fallen by the wayside. No one up here even gave thought  
to that world. Their world was the plate. They had   
long since lost their connection to the soil which those  
who lived in the slums held on to so dearly.   
  
But then there was sector seven. In a way it  
was the fairest way to die. Both the rich citezens who lived  
on the plate and the poor who remaned on the ground all  
died as equals. "Mabey I wasn't meant to die yet.   
Mabey, just mabey God wanted me to live on to finnish  
what I started." Jessie said to herself stepping inside   
and then out the front door. She headed to the nearest  
train and presented a false ID of her own making.   
  
In the slumms the train comes to a stop.   
"Sector 4" The engineer calls. Jessie gets off.  
After leaving the station Jessie again sets foot  
onto the bare soil. It was littered and soaked  
with black oil and other contaminants. The   
rain didn't reach here to rinse it clean and  
no one cared enough to clean it up. But still  
it was terra-firma. "Jessie looked around to   
see the assortment of decayed housing an pitched  
tents that made up the slum where she grew up.  
"Not much has changed since then. I wonder if  
dad still has his store?" Jessie thought to  
herself. After travelling the streets following  
the path that had been so routine in her childhood  
that even now she could have easilly followed it with  
her eyes closed, she arrived at an old building.  
the paint was chipping and the steps to the door still  
squeeked just as she remembered it. And   
just as before the old hand painted sign saying  
simply "store" But it was a sign that fooled  
only the densest of customer as the true nature  
of the business was clear by the bullet shells   
that lined rim of the sign. Shinra has never  
liked the idea of citizens owning weapons but  
with the right amount of bribing and kickbacks along with  
a transparent front operation it was easy to to   
sell and distribute the "articles of deffense"   
  
Jessie paused for a moment before opening the door.   
"I wonder if he'll really want to see me again.  
After all I've done with Avalance he may be bitter  
about them taking out their frustrations on   
the local businesses. Well, there's only one way   
to find out." She turned the doorknob. It as  
always was rusty and took a bit of force to open.  
The hinges creeked as the door opened.   
Inside an old man sat at the desk beside a  
register. He was pudgy to say the least.   
He had a dirty grey beard that reached down and  
hid his neck entirely. The points of his mustache  
were equally large and shot out of the beard at tangents.  
He was at the time absorbed in the newsepaper.  
He may have been old but his ears were keen   
enough to hear the old door squeek which always meant a  
customer. He however didn't get up but rather remained  
motionless reading his newspaper. He knew the   
standard business practice, and that any worthwhile  
customer knew exactly what they wanted and would bring  
it to him when they were ready to buy it. A  
shotgun leaning up against the inside of the desk assured  
was his insurance against thievery. He was deffinately the  
sort you wouldn't mess with. the kind who had been there  
and back. He knew the every sound of the store.  
The usual squeek of the floorboards. the "hhmmmm"   
of a customer looking over the merchandise and the  
clicks and clanks of someone getting the feel for the weight of   
thier potential new weapon. But he wasn't prepared  
for the next sound. "Daddy" In fact he was so unprepared  
that the surprize sent him falling backwards in his chair.  
"JESSIE! I....Is that you?" He asked with disbeleif.  
"It's me. How are you?" Jessie asked with  
a smile. An expression of joy came over the   
old man's beard concealed face as he got back up.  
"JESSIE! I can't believe it. I thought you were  
dead. The news said that everyone in sector seven  
was killed." "No, I'm very much alive. But don't  
go telling the Shinra that." "I can't believe  
it. This ....this is a miracle. My little girl   
has come home." "Dad, you say it like I was   
a child." "Ha, you'll always be my little   
girl, like it or not." "So how have you been?"  
"Oh that doesn't matter right now. come on home and tell  
me how you've been getting by." "Won't the customers  
be angry if you leave early?" "Let them be angry.  
This store has been open every day since before you   
were born come Hell or high water. The day you were  
born was the only day I ever closed it. I don't  
think it would be unforgivable to close up shop early   
on the day I find out you're still alive."   
  
Jessie's father closes the door and locks it behind him as he leaves  
for his house a short distance from the business. The house, much  
like the shop is modest. the paint is so chipped it's almost non  
existant. Boards are patched where the walls have become  
weak from decay. On the inside it is a little better kept  
but not by much. "Jessie, look at this. It's your old room.  
After you went to join avalance I didn't have the heart to  
change it." Jessie's father pointes out. Jessie looks  
on the still made bed where a small teddy bears sits facing the  
door almost as if it were waiting for someone. Jessie  
walks in, sits on the bed picks up the bear. Her father  
stares at her for a moment. "What?" Asks Jessie inquiring as  
to her father's expression. "It's just....you look so much like   
you did back then. It's almost as if nothing changed. Like you were  
still that innocent teenager. You know you were always so  
attached to that bear before. But you left it here when  
you went to join avalanche." "Things change Dad.   
people change. I lost my innocence a long time ago."  
"Everyon loses their innocence. It just pisses me off  
someone else had to take yours." Jessie becomes quiet.  
"Oh, I shouldn't have brought that up." Jessie sighs  
"No, it's alright. It's the whole reason I joined  
Avalanche. To get back at Shinra. But after all this  
time I never found that one I was looking for. It's  
hard to see things as so black and white now. I don't  
know what to think anymore. I've become friends with  
a Turk who nearly killed me." "You know before  
that whole incident three years ago I always thought  
the Turks were the most trustworthy of the Shinra.  
Sure they had to do Shinra's dirty work but as  
people they were okay. Even honerable.  
But I guess that young punk wasn't really worthy of  
the name Turk."   
  
Jessie looks upset. Tears well up in her eyes   
as memories she had locked away come flooding back to her.  
Jessie's father wipes a tear from her face "Jessie,  
If you want to cry you can. I won't tell anyone.  
You've always been strong. But don't be afraid to  
look for a shoulder to cry on." Jessie leans over   
to her father letting her emotions go and her memories loose.  
  
Three years ago..............................  
Jessie's father takes notice of someone entering his store.  
"Welcome Tseng. I figured it was about time for you to show  
up. Who's your friend." "Don't mind him he's just a young  
turk in training." Tseng responds. The young Turk is silent.  
He has messy hair and apartnely hasn't shaved today. He  
has the sort of "bachelor look" about him.  
"So what'll it be?" Asks Jessie's father. "The usual zipped   
lip special." "Ah, I'll have Jessie get it. JESSIE."  
A young girl of about sixteen years enters the room.  
She's wearing a simple short sleeved shirt and  
a pleated skirt that reaches about halfway to her knees.   
The young Turk looks over to her and fixes his gaze.  
"Oh, I shold introduce you young man, if you're going  
to be following Tseng around. This is my daughter,  
Jessie." "Hello Jessie. You look like you've grown  
a little since the last time I saw you." Says Tseng.  
"Tseng, you're always ready with a compliment."  
Jessie responds. "Anyway down to business. Jessie   
go get Tseng's package." Says Jessie's father.  
Jessie walks over to a safe that sits on the floor in a back  
corner of the store. Her skirt lifts just slightly as  
she bends over to open it. While Tseng and Jessie's  
father are occupied in conversation the young Turk  
takes a quick nurvous glance at her and returns to staring  
blankly at no particular point in the room.  
  
Jessie brings a blain brown paper bag to Tseng.  
Tseng nods and leaves with the young Turk in tow.  
Outside as Tseng and his apprientice walk toward the train  
station the young Turk strikes up a conversation.  
"Um, Mr. Tseng." "Just call me Tseng okay. Remember  
you're a Turk now. I'm more like your brother than your superior."  
"Okay Tseng. I guess that makes this a little easier.  
That girl in there, Jessie. Could you introduce me  
to her. I don't know why but there's just something  
I like about her." Tseng stops. "What?" Asks  
the young Turk. "I can't do that. You'd do best to  
put such a thing out of your mind." Tseng answers.  
"But why?" "That old man may not look it but he's  
a very important person here in the slums. It would  
be a public relations nightmare to have a Shinra going  
in and just taking his daughter. You have to think  
about how that would look to the people here."  
"But no one has to know. Just give me a chance Tseng."  
"I'm sorry but I can't. I know what it's like to be   
young. Beleive me I've been there. Why don't you  
go to the Honeybee inn and work off some of those  
frustrations. My treat." Says Tseng taking out a  
fistfull of gill from the bag. Tseng continues  
on to the train station leaving the yong Turk behind.  
"It....It's just not the same."  
  
That night.................................  
Jessie is cleaning up the shop. "Jessie, I don't need  
anyomore help tonight. You can go on home." Says  
Jessie's father. "Thanks dad" Jessie respponds with a smile  
as she exits the store. Outside the young Turk is waiting.  
"Oh, It's you. Did Tseng forget something?" Jessie  
asks. "Uhm.....Yeah that's it. Come on let me take you  
to him." "But why didn't he just come back." "Well....  
Tseng is a very busy man you see so he sent me to take you   
to him." "Okay but let me go get my father." "No not him.  
I uhm...Tseng only needs you." "Wait why would he need to see  
me?" "Just trust me okay?" "Well my dad always said if  
there was any Shinra you could trust it was the Turks."  
"That's a good saying." The young Turk takes Jessie  
by the wrist and leads her away.   
  
After covering some distance. "You don't  
really seem to know where you're going. Have you  
ever been here before?" Jessie asks suspiciously.  
"I.....that is to say.....I'm looking for it."  
Says the young Turk now very nurvous. He looks around  
eventually spotting an abandoned building. "He's  
in there." The young Turk takes Jessie inside.   
inside there are a few teenagers hanging out.   
"EVERYONE CLEAR OUT!" Demands the Young Turk  
taking out his gun and firing a few rounds into the air.  
The youths scurry out various doors and windows  
to comments along the lines of "OH SHIT!" and  
"DAMN SHINRA!" When the building is  
cleared The Turk takes Jessie over to  
a stack of wooden crates. Jessie sits on  
one while the Turk leans against the wall.  
"So where's Tseng?" Jessie asks.   
"The truth is.......Tseng isn't coming.  
I just wanted to talk to you." "Huh?  
about what." Jessie says nurvously.  
"I know I just met you and all and I'm not  
even supposed to be here, but I just couldn't  
go on without asking you. How would you feel about  
you and me.......as in....us." "Are you serious?  
That's crazy. For one thing my father would  
kill me for going out with a Turk. Besiedes  
I think Tseng wouldn't be to happy about it either."  
"But neither of them ever has to know. We can   
just keep it between us. How about it? Just give  
it a try." "No! Now let me out of here. I'm going home."  
Jessie begins to leave. The young Turk slams his  
fist into the concreat wall. "GOD DAMN IT!"  
His knuckles begin to bleed. Jessie, being  
a little scared but also a concearned Turns around and  
walks back over to him. "You hurt yourself.   
I'm sorry I had to be so hard on you......I   
didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Says Jessie  
holding the Turk's injured hand. She looks  
up to his face. The young Turk places his  
other hand oh her shoulder. Jessie begins to pull  
away but before she can he has already tightened  
his grip and secured his injured hand around  
Jessie's wrist. "NO LET ME GO!" Jessie exclaims.  
The young Turk almost seems in a trance as he begins  
to tug hard on the coller of her shirt tearing it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later outside the building. The youths who had  
just reacently been evicted are standing around.  
A large black man with a large gun in the place  
of an oddly missing hand walks by and is stopped by the  
commenting teenagers. "Damn Shinra." "Yeah who do they  
think they are pushing us around like that." He  
approaches the youths. "Did you say Shinra?" he asks.  
"Yeah he's in there. Well I think he still is. Guy  
just came in and started shooting at us for no good reason."  
"That sounds about like shinra." The big man responds  
loading a clip in his gun. He kicks in the door and  
holds his gun/arm out poining it around lookin for a   
target. "Huh? Stupid kids." He says preparing to leave.   
But as he turns he spots someone moving in the corner.  
He points his gun at them for a moment before   
Identifying them as harmless.   
  
He approaches. Jessie lay on the floor,  
curled into a ball and her clothes torn. She  
looks up to him. "You....You're the gun store  
owner's daughter. Jesus girl what did they do   
to you?" He asks. Jessie is silent but her  
tears tell all. Barret takes a kinder tone to   
his voice. "You remember me right? I'm Barret.  
I'm one of you're Dad's regualr customers. I'm  
going to take you back to him okay." Says Barret  
removing his vest placing it around Jessie, whom  
in compleatly ungulfs. Barret Picks up Jessie  
and Carries her out.  
  
Days later. Barret returns to Jessie's father's  
house to check up on her. "How's she doin?"  
Asks Barret. "She's pretty shaken up.  
She won't even get out of bed. She just lies there  
crying."Respond's Jessie's father.  
"She got every right to after what the  
damn Shinra did to her. Let me go in and talk to her."  
"Well I guess it could help her to see a friendly face."  
Barret enters Jessie's room. "How ya doin'?"  
Barret's inquiry gets no response. "I know yer  
sad right now but it aint the end of the world.  
I know, I've been throught rough times too.  
Don't go tellin' this to no one but I'm a member of Avalanche.  
So's your dad. We'll get the guy who did this to you.  
I know that can't fix it but it's all we can do to help."  
Barret after getting no response reaches for the door  
but stops when Jessie speaks up.  
"Barret........I wan't to be in avalanche too."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the present. Jessie stands up. "Thanks dad.  
I'm glad I have some one I can come to." a loud noise can  
now be heard. The room begins to rattle. Jessie runs outside.  
"What's going on." She quickly makes her way to a train and  
gets on as it's boarding. The PA system comes on. We apollogize  
but because of and unforseen event this train will not  
leave on schedual. Jessie paces around impatiently. eventually  
the shaking stops and the train proceeds to the upper plate.   
Jessie steps out. When she looks to the sky the clouds  
are biginning to part. When they are clear there hovers in teh sky  
a massive red meteor. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Jessie exclaims.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lost Soul  
Part  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
  
In the city of Midgar people go about their daily lives  
trying to ignore meteor's forboding preasence in the sky.  
Among these people is Jessie, a one time Avalance member, now  
just a confused young girl trying to get one with her life.  
A life that could soon be cut short by the massive object   
rappidly aproaching the planet. Jessie is walking along the  
streets of the upper plate now. She walks by the window of  
an electonics store. several modles of tellivisions sit turned  
to various different channels. She ignores them untill they  
all simltaniously begian to show the same broadcast.  
It's a news alert. "The Shinra corperation has announced that  
at this very moment an operation to destroy meteor is   
currently underway. At any moment if you direct your attention  
to the sky....." the Tellivision signal fizzles out.   
  
Jessie looks above. An object is hurtling taward meteor.  
She remembered reading about rocket technology but had no   
idea it had come so far. "Thank God. We may yet be saved."  
The rocket colides with Meteor and the sky is lit up by a massive  
explosion. When the view is agian clear Jessie looks to the sky  
expecting to see meteor in pieces. Instead it is undamaged and  
still on a collision coarse. Jessie, distrought, falls to her knees.  
"No.........Why God why? Did you spare my life only so that I could  
witness the apocolypse first hand? If this the way the world  
ends then I'm going to finnish what I started."   
  
Jessie looks to the Shinra building. "It's almost empty  
now. Securitey would be minimal. I wonder if I still have the   
touch. Only one way to find out." Jessie thinks to herself.  
She heads back to Reno's apartment to gather supplies and put  
a plan together. Upon arriving she head's to Reno's bedroom.   
She had avoided going in there before. She begins to search through  
his things. Eventually she finds a floor plan of the tower and  
a spare security pass. She lays out the floor plan on the  
kitchen table, takes out a pencil and begins to compose a plan.  
  
The next moring..........................  
Jessie wakes up realizinng she had fallen asleep still at work.  
She looks to the plan, double checks her work and rolls it up  
putting it in a backpack. Jessie begins to step out the door,  
but stops to take a look at herself. She was wearing the blue   
dress Reno gave to her. "It's pretty but not what I need right  
now." Jessie leaves and detours to the slums.  
  
"Now where was that shop? This tent mabey"  
Jessie says trying to remmeber her way around the slums.   
She enters the tent to an unpeasent surprize of being shot at.  
She dives back out of the tent. "Wow! I forgot about the  
freaky sound bullets make when they whiz by your head."  
Out of curiosity Jessie re enters the tent making sure to   
stay on the outside wall in order to avoid being picked up by  
the auto gun. She turns it off, and examins a box inside.  
"It looks like the weapon tifa uses. Hmmm. It's no use to me.  
I'll just leave it. I have work to do." Jessie says and leaves  
the tent. After a little more searching Jessie finds the shop   
she was looking for. Set off by the massive "GUN" sign.  
She talks to the owner. "Hey you wouldn't happen to have  
a bullet proof vest would you?" She asks. "Huh?  
In a girls size? No one's asked me that in a while.  
Wait a minute. I remember you. That was you wasn't it?"  
"Yes, that was me. So do you have another?" "Well I don't come  
by them every day but I'll check in the back. If anyone has one  
it's me. Say you're not going to wear it with that are you?"  
"Well it's all I have at the time." "DeJaVu. That's the same  
as last time. Well I'll see if I can dig you up the old wardrobe.  
You know it's not every day you find a gorl who dresses from a gunstore.  
What's your name again?" "Jessie." "Yeah, I thought that was it.  
Still with Avalance I see." "Something like that."   
  
Later Jessie is back on the upper plate dressed in her  
old bullet proof vest and knee length olive drab shorts combo,  
witht he addition of a backpack full of supplies. She begins  
to make a Bee-line for the shinra tower. "They seem to have  
changed it around a bit since adding that big gun. I hope   
the floor plan is the same." She thinks to herself.  
  
Jessie enters the tower. Unfortunately finds that  
the Shinra have returned. "OH SHIT! When did they come back"  
She exclaims diving back out the front door. and evading  
the gaurds. "I guess I'll have to sneak in. That side entrance looks  
ungaurded." Jessie enters through the side and begins to ascend a long   
flight of stairs.   
  
Some time later she arrives at the top, and enters.   
With relative ease she evades the gaurds by hiding behind a few conveniently  
placed statues. Once whe reaches the upper floors she looks for the nearest  
computer. After a bit of hacking Jessie finds what she is looking for.  
"Ah, the Turk membership databases." Jessie realizing she risks  
being caught searching now she saves the information to a disk.  
  
The tower begins to shake. Jessie heads for a window and looks out.  
She can't believe what she sees next. Aproaching midgar is something BIG.  
It looks half like some giant robot and half like it's alive. She  
also realizes that the big gun is charging up. It opens up to larghe  
pieces on its shoulders and fires a volley at the city. At the  
same time the gun fires. The beam tears across the field and through  
the giant creatures chest. It falls to the ground aparently dead.  
"I never thought I'd have shinra to thank for anything." Jessie  
thinks to herself.  
  
Just then someone tackles her from behind yelling "GET DOWN!"  
as the unknown assailant pins Jessie down the previously fired  
volley fromthe gian beast mows off the top of the tower and shakes  
the entire building shattering every window. The power goes out for a moment.  
then the emergency lighting comes on. "Reno!" Jessie says surprized  
to see her friend again. "What the Hell are you doing here? This place  
is dangerous!" Reno begins to lecture but is interuped  
by a small radio device clipped to his belt. "SSSHHHKKKKTTTT...  
Reno come in. This is Elaina. Avalanche has been spotted entering the  
city. Come meet me and we'll cut them off." Reno picks up  
the radio and responds. "I'll be there as soon as I can. over and out"  
Reno puts the radio aside. "Get out of here. NOW! This place is about  
to become a warzone and I don't want you to get hurt." says reno to   
Jessie almost forgetting that they were once enemies. Reno  
was beginning to feel less and less loyal to the Shinra. What if  
friendship really was more important than loyalty.  
  
Reno hurried off after giving Jessie directions out of the   
building. Jessie left the Shinra tower. She looked back  
one last time noting the topof the building was missing.  
The smell of revolution was in the air. It was time to say goodbye  
to the crown.  
  
That night all Jessie could do was watch from the  
roof of the apartment building where she had been living as the  
fate of the world was determined by a small band of fighters whom  
she had once had the pleasure of knowing.  
  
The next morning Jessie was searching through the information  
on the disk she had aquired. She was looking for a picture  
of a young turk who had joined on a date soon before that fateful day  
three years ago. She was interupted by a knock on the door.  
She answered. At the door stood a bearded man. "Oh I'm sorry miss  
I thought a Turk name Reno lived here. Anyway I'm Reeve  
former employee of Shinra. I'm here to warn you. Meteor  
will collide with Midgar in seven days. I advise you to take  
shelter in the slums. Now excuse me but I hav manymore people to  
warn." THe man qucikly leaves and heads down the street spreading his  
doomsday warning.   
  
Jessie took a moment too look over the city.   
People were fleeing the upper plate like ants in a flood.   
Jessie didn't bother. She knew if something that size hit the earth  
there was no place to run. But it also seemed odd how   
quiet midgar had been. and how little had changed since  
Shinra's fall the previous night. It seemed no one really cared.  
and life goes on regardless. Jessie herself had a life to get  
on with. As soon as one last loose end was tied. She went back  
to the computer and her search. She came upon the files of one  
particular young terk who had joined three years ago.  
  
Reno entered his apartment. It was quiet. "Jessie?  
Are you still here? We need to leave Midgar and fast. Come on  
out." Reno saw that his computer was still on. Displayed  
on it were Personal files on the Turks. His file was showing.  
  
Reno felt cold metal press to the back o his head and a gun cock.  
"Do you recognize that picture Reno? It's the picture of a young  
Turk who had a future with Shinra ahead of him." Reno recognized the voice  
as Jessie's "Jessie what's this all about?" "I think you know.  
It's about a certain young girl who's life you ruined. How long did   
you think you could get away with it?" "I.....was hoping you wouln't  
remember. That was a long time ago. I was a different person then.  
We both were." "SHUT UP! Is that why you saved me? Was it some sick  
ploy? Did you think that I would fall in love with you? You   
were just putting on an act the whole time weren't you." "No, Jessie  
I honestly care about you. I don't know why I saved you honestly.  
I didn't even rember you until you introduced yourself."  
"STOP LYING!!!! You took everything from me! My life, my youth,  
my innocence." "I'm not arguing that it was right. It was the  
worst thing I've ever done in my life. You see, when it was over I hated  
myself for it. I didn't want to hurt you. And you know what. I don't think  
you want to hurt me. If you wanted to kill me you would have already done it.  
Jessie Pushes the gun agians Reno's head a bit harder. "STOP TRYING TO   
CHANGE MY MIND!" Reno takes the opportunity to duck out of the guns path  
and siez Jessie's arm. "LISTEN TO ME JESSIE! Everyone changes. You   
of all people should know that." Jessie tugs trying to free her arm.  
  
Reno tightens his grips and pulls her closer to him. "DAMMIT   
JESSIE! Is this really the way you want the world to end. Not with  
a bang but a whimper. With the world about to end do you really  
care about nothing but petty vengence." Jessie says nothing but   
runs sideways shoving Reno out the whindow. She picks the gun back  
up then looks out for Reno. He's already made his escape.  
Jessie Begins to yell from the window. "RENO! DON'T TRY TO RUN.  
I'LL FIND YOU. A WEEK IS ALL THE TIME I NEED."  
  
Days pass as Reno evades Jessie. The sad persuit   
continues throughout the week. On the seventh day Reno   
stands in the open. "I'M TIRED OF RUNNING JESSIE! COME AND  
GET ME!" Footsteps sound through the silent streets.  
Jessie steps from the shadows. But her garb seems a bit unusual.  
She's wearing the Blue dress given to her by Reno. "Do you  
recognize it Reno? You gave it to me. I never gave you a   
chance to see me in it. Well here you go. How do I look?"  
"You uhm look pretty." "Pretty you say? Was it because I was  
so pretty three years ago that you ......" The plate bgins to shape.  
Jessie and reno look up. Meteor is about to hit. Flames  
shoot from it and rip through buildings.  
  
Tornado's hit the plate and cause even more damage.   
"JESSIE WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Reno Yells.  
"NO RENO. THIS IS HOW IT ALL ENDS. JUST YOU AN ME.  
ONE FINAL CONFRONTATION" Jessie responds.   
"THIS IS REDICULOUS, JESSIE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US   
BOTH KILLED!" "Everyone dies Reno. Don't you understand.  
This is the end. But I'm not going to die without finnishing  
what I started." "This insane Jessie. You've always been  
a survivor. I can't blive you'd be willing to give up like this."  
The plate begins to break up as Meteor draws closer.  
Jessie doesn't seem to care. She retains a firm focus  
on Reno and draws a gun. "Then go ahead Jessie. If you  
really want to kill me then stop trying to convince me  
you're right and just shoot." "NO I WANT YOU TO REALIZE WHAT   
YOU'VE DONE!" "I've had to live with what I've don for years.  
I live with it every day. But I also realize that I have a life  
to live. I can't let one event destroy that. And niether should you."  
  
A bright light shoots overhead between Meteor  
and Midgar. For a short moment everything is silent.  
Then the thunderous noise of meteor resumes as the white light parts  
and Meteor approaches even faster. Jessie retains her aim.  
Then the plate breaks apart, the ground opens underneath Jessie,  
and she falls through. Reno Runs to the edge and dives off after her.  
He tucks up to speed his descent and catch up to Jessie.  
He takes her hand and looks for something to break their descent.  
He grabs a steel cable. The friction tears flesh from Reno's hand  
but he retains his grip. Eventyally their fall is aborted.  
  
Jessie looks up to Reno. Rubble continues to fall around  
them as meteor's descent continues. Jessie with  
her free hand points her gun up to Reno.  
"Let go Reno...... I don't want to die owing you anything.  
Just let me go, or we'll go together." "No Jessie. I won't give up   
hope. I won't let go. I care too much about you. I always have."  
  
Above another force gatheres arond Meteor. A radiant  
blueish green liquid forms around it. Meteor's Descent seems to  
halt. "You see Jessie. You can never give up. There's always hope."  
Jessie takes her aim away from Reno. A blinding light engulfs all  
of Midgar. When it's clear Midgar is in runis and Meteor is gone.   
Reno and Jessie are still hanging from the lone steel cable  
which has hung on to the plate against all odds, just like the two  
souls clinging to it. They climb back up to the upper plate.  
Jessie exhausted kneels down and drops the gun. Reno picks up the gun  
and hands it to Jessie. "It's so quiet now. Like we're the only two  
people left. Here, do you still want to shoot me?" Jessie takes the   
gun and stands up. She then turns around and throws it off the plate.  
"No, no more killing. Those days are over. Look. even now  
people are rebuilding." It begins to rain. The rain puts out  
the fires that have started all over midgar. "I see now that life  
always springs anew. Life goes on, never parishing, mearly changing.  
And in time all wounds heal." Says Jessie. "So you've made your decission"  
asks Reno. "Yes. Life has changed. And while it may be hard from now  
on it's worth living. I owe it to myself to see where it goes."  
Jessie feeling tired leans agaist Reno. They watch as the sun   
rises over the horizon.  
-------------------------------end-------------------------------------------  
send all commentary to vmaggus@hotmail.com 


End file.
